


KHR WEEK 2019

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Winner [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta dedicata alla KHR WEEK.





	1. La festa della nuvola

**Author's Note:**

> Hibari decide di organizzare una festa.  
> Scritto per G.  
> Prompt: Gokudera e Tsuna stanno insieme, ma nessuno lo sa finché non si baciano improvvisamente davanti a tutti a una festa, dimentichi del fatto che nessuno sappia niente.  
> Partecipa al KHR WEEK 2019.  
> Prompt: day 1 || cloud

La festa della nuvola

Kyoya si passò la mano tra i corti capelli mori, appoggiato contro il muro accanto la finestra, le gambe accavallate dai pantaloni di tela nera a zampa di elefante, ed un gilè scuro a stringergli la camicia bianca. Si portò le dita sottili alla bocca e sbadigliò, mentre con l’altra mano stringeva il suo tonfa.

Lo fece roteare e si voltò, sentendo ridacchiare.

“ _Kufufufu_. Hai organizzato proprio una bella festa” disse Mukuro, volteggiando fuori dalla finestra.

Hibari assottigliò le labbra, fino a farle sbiancare, fissandolo in tralice.

“Se sei venuto a rovinare tutto, ti morderò a morte” sibilò.

Mukuro atterrò con entrambi i piedi sul davanzale e allargò le braccia.

“Non ti arrabbiare, Hi-chan” disse. Schivò un colpo di tonfa dato da Hibari, che creò un fendente d’aria.

“A cosa dobbiamo questa splendida festa?” domandò Mukuro, posando le mani sui fianchi.

Kyoya tornò a guardare gl’invitati in sala, intenti a ballare. In un angolo c’era un’orchestra intenta a suonare una melodia classica con violini, viole e violoncelli.

“Oggi mio padre ha nuovamente vinto le elezioni come sindaco. Perciò ho approfittato del dover organizzare io la festa per invitare anche quel gruppo di erbivori.

Tu non eri invitato, carnivoro” disse Hibari lapidario.

“Oh, lo so che non sei serio. Hai invitato anche Yamamoto Takeshi, ed anche lui consideri un carnivoro.

Ammettilo, siamo la tua famiglia ormai” cinguettò Mukuro.

Una venuzza pulso sulla fronte di Hibari, mentre un lampo balenava nelle sue iridi color ossidiana.

“Sono solo una nuvola che vuole omaggiare il suo cielo” sibilò.

Mukuro saltellò sul posto e allargò le braccia, invitandolo: “Balleresti con me?”.

“Neanche morto” ribatté Kyoya, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

Si voltarono entrambi sentendo un verso provenire dal centro della sala. Era una serie di esclamazioni di sorpresa, alcune con lievi sfumature di disgusto, e altre di genuina gioia, che si mischiavano, dando vita a un lungo suono.

Kyoya avanzò, e trovò Gokudera davanti a Tsunayoshi, stretto alle sue spalle, rosso in volto.

“ _Iiiih_ , questo è l’inferno” gemette.

“M-mi dispiace, Decimo. Ero così abituato, che non mi sono ricordato che gli altri non sapessero” si scusò Hayato con voce tremante.

“ _Eheh_ , potevate dircelo che vi eravate fidanzati. Auguri!” trillò Yamamoto, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Cosa ci siamo persi?” domandò Mukuro, vorticando intorno a Takeshi, fino a sembrare una figura indistinta.

“Tsuna e Hayato si sono baciati. _Neeeh_ , non è bellissimo?” domandò Yamamoto.

“Davvero, mi ero scordato che nessuno sapeva che eravamo fidanzati. Per me ormai era una cosa normale” esalò Hayato, guardando i visi verdastri di alcune donne e lo sguardo giudicante di alcuni uomini di mezza età.

“Il primo che oserà dire qualcosa contro il mio branco per questo, verrà morso a morte. Loro sono i miei erbivori e come loro nuvola vi farò pentire qualsiasi commento.

Non vanno contro nessuna regola baciandosi ad una festa.

Ora sbrigatevi a tornare a ballare o a divertirvi. Chi non lo farà, provvederò io stesso a buttarlo fuori” ruggì Hibari.

“Oh, è così che si fa, Hibari-chan. _Kufufufu_ ” lo festeggiò Mukuro, mentre Takeshi annuiva, aggiungendo: “Ed io lo aiuterò”.


	2. The black humor of Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 15) Jayus. Dall’indonesiano: barzelletta che fa ridere per il suo non essere divertente e venire raccontata male.  
> Partecipa al KHR WEEK 2019.  
> Prompt: day 2: sun

The black humor of Sun

Ryohei tirava una serie di pugni davanti al suo viso, aveva le mani fasciate. Il fiato si condensava davanti alla sua faccia ogni volta che gridava, a tempo con i colpi, ed aveva il volto coperto dal cappuccio della sua tuta.

Takeshi gli correva dietro, il sorriso sulle labbra e il vento che faceva ondeggiare i suoi capelli mori, sfiorandogli anche le gote fino ad arrossargliele.

“Più veloci. Più veloci!” gridava Ryohei.

“ _Yò, senpai, yò_!” urlava in risposta Yamamoto, accelerando il passo.

Davanti a loro volava il gabbiano di Colonnello, che teneva l’arcobaleno tra le zampe, sospeso sopra il suolo. Il soldato americano teneva il suo enorme bazooka sulla spalla.

“Saremo veri uomini, all’estremo!” gridò Ryohei, alzando il pugno sopra la testa. Iniziarono a scendere una scalinata a passo veloce, l’aria era umida ed anche i gradini erano coperti da un sottile strato d’acqua.

“Comunque è vero che dopo la pioggia viene sempre il sole, ma non sapevo che poi alle loro spalle ci fosse di nuovo pioggia. Neh?” domandò Takeshi.

Ryohei corrugò la fronte e decelerò. Passarono di fianco alla vetrina di un negozio, dietro cui c’erano le spesse serrande di metallo abbassate.

“Cosa?” domandò con aria confusa.

Takeshi gli si affiancò.

“ _Meeeh meeeh_ ”. Lo superò ed iniziò a correre all’indietro, in modo da poter guardare Sasagawa davanti a lui. “Non hai capito la battuta, _senpai_?” domandò.

Ryohei si deterse le labbra. “No” ammise lapidario.

“Colonnello è una pioggia e tu sei il sole. Io sono un’altra pioggia…”. Iniziò a spiegare Yamamoto.

Ryohei scoppiò fragorosamente a ridere, scuotendo il capo.

Takeshi gli sorrise.

“Allora fa ridere” si vantò.

Sasagawa aveva le lacrime agli occhi. “No, per niente” esalò.

“Come scusa? Stai ridendo” borbottò Takeshi, gonfiando le guance.

“ ** _Jayus_** **, come dice Lal! Kora!” gridò Colonnello.**

“ _Ehy_ , non è giusto” borbottò Takeshi. Tornò a tornare dritto e decelerò, riaffiancandosi a Ryohei.

“Mi sa che anche questo va spiegato come la barzelletta. Volete essere chiari all’estremo?!” si lamentò Sasagawa.

“Quel termine viene dall’indonesiano; sta a significare una barzelletta che fa ridere per il suo non essere divertente e venire raccontata male.

Uffa, non è giusto. Quando papà fa battute così a me piacciono sempre” brontolò Takeshi.

“Lal mi diceva sempre quel termine quando eravamo in missione in Indonesia. Successivamente me lo ha detto in tante altre lingue. Eppure io credo di saper fare delle battute incredibili” si vantò Colonnello.

“Se non è ai livelli di Reborn che è ancora allo splash del cavallo nel caffè, dubito potrai fare peggio di Yamamoto” disse Ryohei.

Colonnello si schiarì la voce e disse: “Il colmo per un pizzaiolo? Avere una figlia Margherita e una moglie Capricciosa”.

Takeshi scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente.

“Bella, questa!” strepitò.

Ryohei assottigliò gli occhi.

“Provo io. Un uomo dice ad un altro: “Con il mio lavoro ho mille persone sotto di me”. L’amico si congratula e gli chiede dove lavori. Il primo uomo risponde: “Al cimitero”” narrò.

“Anche questa è bella, _senpai_!” strepitò Yamamoto.

“Lal direbbe che abbiamo tutti bisogno di rivedere il nostro umorismo, _kora_!” gridò Colonnello, coprendo i versi della sua box arma.


	3. ‘Gatto’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il mio pg maschile preferito è Kyoya, ma avendoci già scritto, ho scelto la mia box arma preferita.  
> Partecipa al KHR WEEK 2019.  
> Prompt: Favourite character (male or female, Box animal, etc.)  
> Scritta sentendo: ♫Nightcore♫ Feel Invincible [Skillet]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sh4mbO1Ji4k.

‘Gatto’

La luce del tramonto tendeva all’arancione chiarissimo, quasi giallastro, e filtrava dalle ampie finestre attraverso le fessure lasciate tra una spessa tenda di broccato e l’altra.

Squalo avanzava ascoltando lo scricchiolio prodotto dai suoi stivaletti che risuonava nel corridoio, pesanti vasi di ottone su colonnine di metallo si susseguivano dirimpetto alle vetrate, inframmezzati da cornici d’oro, con all’interno ritratti di Vongola, e porte in legno massello dai pomelli di cristallo.

I corti capelli grigi di Superbi si alzavano in ciocche spesse tre dite sul sulla sua nuca, il suo viso giovanile era liscio, dai tratti femminei.

“ _Vooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_!”. Il suo urlo risuonò acutissimo e rimbalzò lungo le pareti, diffondendosi per quell’ala del palazzo.

Un felino grande quanto un gatto adulto fece un basso miagolio ed andò a nascondersi sotto una delle cassapanche.

“Vieni qui, micio!” gridò Squalo, correndo a perdifiato verso la creatura. Raggiunse il mobile in scivolata, sfiorando con uno dei tacchi il tappeto che iniziava davanti alla scalinata, e si piegò in avanti.

Una zampetta di morbida peluria bianca scattava da sotto il mobile, mentre si sentiva l’animale soffiare.

“Non ti faccio niente, gatto. Dai, vieni fuori” lo pregò Squalo, con voce fastidiosa.

L’animale soffiò più forte, si sentiva la sua coda battere contro la parete bianca.

Squalo si grattò un sopracciglio e fece una smorfia. “Se ti do del pesce esci?” tentò.

L’animale fece un miagolio seccato, più roco.

Squalo ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Oh, un tipetto difficile. I miei preferiti. Devo farti uscire prima che ti scopra il Nono, non credo gli piacerebbe avere un randagio in casa.

Beh, non so ancora cucinare tante cose. Non credo che ad un gatto possa piacere la pizza” borbottò.

L’animale uscì da sotto il mobile, miagolando interessato, facendo vibrare le vibrisse, la coda ritta, ma con la punta piegata di lato.

Squalo sgranò gli occhi.

< Un cucciolo di leone bianco? > si domandò.

“ _Voooi_ …” biascicò, accarezzandolo. Il pelo della creatura era morbido e vi affondava con le dita. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli rossi del leoncino, che miagolò nuovamente.

“Beh, ‘gatto’, allora vuoi la pizza?” domandò.

Il felino iniziò a fare le fusa, strofinandosi contro le sue dita, coperte dal guanto. Squalo si piegò di lato, facendo ondeggiare la spada di kendo che teneva sulle spalle sottili.

< I suoi occhi sono del colore del tramonto, mentre la sua pelliccia ricorda la neve. Ho sempre amato i tramonti invernali, soprattutto quel cielo così freddo e lontano, che però riesce davvero a portare la pace > rifletté Superbi.

“Allora te ne preparò sicuramente un po’” promise.

Il felino gli saltò sulle gambe, strofinandosi contro il suo addome, Squalo scoppiò a ridere.

“Ti piaccio, neh?” domandò.

“Bester, vieni qui” ordinò Xanxus. Sulla pelliccia candida della ligre apparvero delle strisce nere, l’animale saltò giù dalle gambe di Squalo e corse dal padrone, che li fissava affacciata dalla porta del suo studio.

Squalo gli fece il segno dell’ok, chiudendo gli occhi.

Xanxus guardò la sua box arma entrare e chiuse la porta, facendo risuonare un forte tonfo.

“Non m’importa se il gatto è tuo, Boss del cazzo, lo conquisterò… e lo tratterò come se fosse mio” giurò.


	4. La furia del Cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin-off di Silver dust. Quando Gokudera è stato ferito.  
> Dedicato a G.  
> Partecipa al KHR WEEK 2019.  
> Prompt: Day 4: Sky°.

La furia del Cielo

Gokudera mugolò, il fischio dell’esplosione risuonava ancora nelle sue orecchie, vedeva grigio e sfocato. Un rivolo di sangue gli era scivolato dalle labbra, ne sentiva il sapore la consistenza, una serie di pagliuzze dorate gli balenavano davanti agli occhi, cercò di rialzarsi, ma fu costretto a terra da un dolore lancinante alla spalla. Allungò le mani, tra i detriti, sentendo il pavimento polveroso sotto di sé, man mano che vedeva in modo più definitivo, notava i banchi ribaltati, semidistrutti. Riuscì a focalizzare una voragine nella parete, mentre i rumori tornarono a sentirsi all’improvviso, aggredendolo.

Tossì e fu costretto a portarsi le mani alle orecchie, la testa gli martellava e il corpo non gli rispondeva, zampilli di sangue fuoriuscivano dalle sue membra ferite, lì dove micro-frammenti si erano conficcati nella sua carne.

I suoi capelli argentei erano sporchi di sangue, si portò le mani ai fianchi a fatica, sentendo soltanto la cintura.

Notò un bagliore in alto sopra di lui e arrossì.

< Sembra una stella, no, è un fuoco… Un fuoco sulla fronte di una persona. Così brillante, caldo, quell’arancione sembra quasi quello di una cometa. Mi rincuora così tanto > pensò.

Sawada era intento a darsi la spinta con l’X-burner, volando sopra la sua testa, vicino al tetto della classe.

“Non vi lascerò toccare i miei amici!” lo udì gridare. Raggiunse alcuni mafiosi, adulti, dalle facce squadrate e butterate, bruciate dal sole, con un colpo che li spazzò via.

Le sue fiamme del cielo invadevano l’ambiente.

< Le sento penetrare nelle mie ossa, mi danno sicurezza > pensava Ryohei, intento a colpire altri nemici. “Estremo!”. Le sue urla esplodevano ogni tanto, quando un suo pugno sfondava la difesa di un nemico, fracassandogli la testa.

< Porta armonia nel nostro modo di combattere > si diceva Takeshi. Ridacchiando, con espressione serena, saltellava schivando i colpi di pistola dei nemici, mandandogli in frantumi le armi con la sua mazza da baseball.

“Non avreste dovuto fare del male a Gokudera-kun!”. Il grido di Sawada risultò simile ad un ruggito, mentre polverizzava un altro avversario.

Kyoya decimava nemici con affondi dei suoi tonfa, pensando: < Non avrei mai creduto che l’erbivoro potesse essere così spietato. Non ha mai voluto che uccidessi, ma adesso è irrefrenabile. Li spazzerà via, pregheranno di essere morsi a morte da me, piuttosto che sentire la sua ira sulla propria pelle.

Alla fine sa avere la furia del Cielo >.

Reborn era saltato su ciò che rimaneva della porta.

“Tsuna, Hayato non resisterà ancora a lungo. Portalo in ospedale, qui ci pensiamo noi!” gridò.

< Ora come non mai è degno di essere Decimo, ma se dimentica la sua umanità, non sarà diverso da ogni altro boss. Non voglio questo > si disse Reborn.

“Sì, qui ce ne occupiamo noi. Kufufufu!” rise Mukuro, apparendo con la sua banda.

Sawada raccolse Gokudera da terra.

“M-mi dispiace…” esalò Hayato, arrossendo, mentre l’altro spiccava il volo, tenendolo a sposa tra le braccia. La vista si era di nuovo oscurata ed il dolore gli rendeva difficile respirare.

< Non posso perderlo! Non posso! Ho voglia di piangere, di distruggere, di fare tante cose.

Questo è peggio dell’inferno! > pensò Tsunayoshi.

“Riposa, andrà tutto bene, Gokudera-kun. Non scusarti di niente” disse, saltando dalla finestra.


	5. Vivi, Gokudera!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguito di ‘La furia del Cielo’.  
> Dedicato a G.  
> Partecipa al KHR WEEK 2019.  
> Prompt: Day 3 || Lightning.

Vivi, Gokudera!

Il rumore dei macchinari all’interno, e quello delle macchine e di qualche camion all’esterno si mischiavano, dando vita ad un bassissimo brusio, interrotto dalle grida che risuonavano nel reparto.

“Io non voglio perderlo! Non posso!” gridò Tsuna, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Serrò i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella carne a sangue, tremando vistosamente. “Prima di lui la mia vita non valeva niente. Lui le ha dato senso!

Fatemi entrare, devo vederlo!”. Erano le sue urla che risuonavano per il corridoio dell’ospedale.

< Se non fossi stato capace di portarlo qui in tempo? Non voglio sia troppo tardi. NON VOGLIO! > pensò.

Le infermiere lo fissavano con dei sorrisi tirati, mimando delle espressioni gentili, facendo alle volte degli inchini.

Lambo, nascosto in parte dietro la parete, stringendola spasmodicamente all’angolo con entrambe le manine, fissava il futuro boss dei Vongola. I suoi occhi verdi erano liquidi ed arrossati, la sua tutina da mucca era strappata e sporca in più punti, annerita ad altezza di un piede dall’esplosione.

“Mi dispiace, deve aspettare qui. Lo stanno operando” disse un medico rivolto a Sawada, detergendosi la fronte con un fazzolettino. “Sappiamo chi lei sia, futuro Decimo, ma…”. Aggiunse, con la voce tremante.

“Gokudera-kun…. No, Hayato… Hayato è tutta la mia vita!

Non posso vivere senza di lui!”. La voce di Tsunayoshi si era fatta più roca, mentre continuava ad urlare.

La figura di Hayato si vedeva oltre uno spesso vetro, circondato da infermieri vestiti di azzurro, con i volti coperti quasi completamente da delle mascherine e da cuffiette. Il medico risaltava tra di loro, accanto ad un macchinario, sotto le luci accecanti, tenendo in mano un bisturi sporco di sangue.

Il volto di Gokudera era coperto da una mascherina, il suo volto esangue e la mano abbandonata al lato del tavolo operatorio.

Le lacrime di Sawada erano grandi l’unghia di un pollice e brillavano alla luce delle innumerevoli lampade. I bagliori prodotti dai luminosi neon si riflettevano anche sulle superfici lisce delle poltroncine di plastica ai due lati del corridoio.

La fiamma del Cielo dava brevi sprazzi sulla testa di Sawada, sopra la fronte, tra i capelli castani larghi tre dita, che ricadevano come una criniera intorno al suo viso allungato.

“Anzi, sarà meglio che vada anche io ad aiutare” sussurrò il dottore, allontanandosi rapidamente.

Tsuna venne trattenuto da due infermiere, si dimenava e scalciava.

“Hayato! Hayato!

Devi vivere?! Mi senti?! VIVI!” implorò.

Lambo si appoggiò contro il muro e scivolò, cadendo in ginocchio, stringendosi le braccia intorno al corpo, tremando.

“Vivi, Stupidera, vivi”. Sì unì alla preghiera, singhiozzando rumorosamente. Lacrime e muco gocciolavano copiosi dal suo viso, deformato in una smorfia di dolore, in parte in ombra a causa dei voluminosi riccioli mori; mentre gli uscivano dei versetti bassi e striduli della bocca, mal articolati.

< Non voglio perdere l’unica famiglia che abbia mai avuto! Loro mi vogliono bene > pensò. Man mano che le urla di Tsuna si facevano sempre più alte e acute, fulminelli verdi sfrigolavano intorno al piccolo Guardiano.

Bovino serrò gli occhi, portandosi le manine sulla testa, pressando le dita nella capigliatura, sfiorando gl’innumerevoli oggetti al suo interno e le alte corna da toro.


	6. Pioggia estiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicato a G.  
> Partecipa al KHR WEEK 2019.  
> Prompt: Day 5 || Rain.

Pioggia estiva

L’acqua cristallina tendeva al verdastro e le onde andavano a creare spruzzi bianchi vicino alla riva, scurendo la sabbia finissima.

Gokudera nuotava, immergendosi, riprendendo fiato quando faceva nuovamente capolino, dando delle vigorose bracciate, mentre i capelli argentei gli aderivano al volto. Si guardò intorno e vide Takeshi davanti a lui, che aveva nuotato fino ad uno scoglio. Si diresse in quella direzione, battendo le gambe sotto la superfice dell’acqua, venendo aggredito dall’odore delle alghe, misto a quello di salsedine.

“ _Hello_ , ben arrivato” lo salutò Yamamoto. Chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

Hayato si arrampicò su uno scoglio più basso del suo e lo guardò in viso, alzando la testa, con espressione seriosa.

“Allora, mi avevi detto che volevi vedermi. Si può sapere perché?” domandò. Il suo fisico asciutto era arrossato in più punti, la sua pelle pallida veniva scottata dai raggi del sole, e i pantaloncini azzurri del costume, con raffigurati un drago e dei candelotti di dinamite, gli aderivano al corpo bagnato.

“Tu devi deciderti a dichiararti a Tsuna. Ormai anche le pietre sanno che vi piacete” borbottò Yamamoto.

< Tu non fai altro che fare scenate di gelosia e Tsuna ti sorride con espressione innamorata. Siete l’esempio lampante dell’amore romantico. Vi tenete per mano, vi guardate occhi negli occhi. Possibile che siate gli ultimi ad esservi accorti di contraccambiarvi?!

 _Eeeeh, cosini schiacciati_ > rifletté Takeshi, scuotendo il capo.

“Pensavo che a lui piacessi tu” ammise Hayato, chinando il capo. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e le sue iridi grigie liquide.

“ _Naaah_. Ha una cotta per l’idolo della scuola, ma io non sono in quel modo. Se ne sta accorgendo anche lui, sono già fortunato mi voglia lo stesso come amico.

Lui è innamorato di te e tu di lui. Dovete decidervi a fare il primo passo” ribatté Yamamoto.

< Non vi rendete conto quanto siete preziosi e di quanto meritate di essere felici insieme > pensò.

Gokudera si mordicchiò il labbro, sentendo il sapore del sale.

“Sai, ho potuto invitarti a questo lido di sera, quando non ci sono i bagnanti, perché mio padre sta lavorando qui. Vende sushi al ristorante” spiegò Takeshi.

Hayato inarcò un sopracciglio, rispondendo: “Credevo che i bagnanti ci fossero ad ogni ora”.

“Mio padre sa come ottenere quello che gli chiedo. Per questo stasera, tu e Tsuna, avrete il posto prenotato solo per voi. Cena romantica, io suonerò il violino e tu ti dichiarerai baciandolo” spiegò Yamamoto.

“ _Eeeeeh?!”_ strillò Hayato, arrossendo.

“Tsuna ha avuto una reazione simile quando gli ho detto che lo avevi invitato ad una seratina romantica. Hehe, siete proprio fatti per stare insieme” disse Yamamoto.

Gokudera scosse il capo.

“Tuo padre non è arrabbiato? Io capire se gli avessi chiesto di fare qualcosa per te” gemette.

“ _Mah mah._ Mio padre tiene all’amicizia quanto me, infatti sarà lui a cucinare” spiegò Takeshi.

“Sei davvero la pioggia più strana che io abbia mai incontrato nella vita, maniaco del baseball” borbottò Hayato.

Yamamoto gettò indietro e scoppiò a ridere, mentre delle nuvole estive si ammassavano sopra di loro. Iniziò a piovere, mentre il mare si faceva più agitato, l’acqua gelida si riversò su Gokudera, che sospirò pesantemente.

Le risate di Takeshi risuonarono cristalline tutt’intorno.


	7. Appuntamento al lido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicato a G.  
> Partecipa al KHR WEEK 2019.  
> Prompt: Day 6 || Storm.  
> Seguito di Pioggia estiva

Appuntamento al lido

Le fiamme delle torce appese alle pareti di legno, a qualche metro dai tetti di paglia, rischiaravano i tavolinetti.

Dietro un bancone alto fino alle sue ginocchia, stava Tsuyoshi. Un sorriso sornione dipinto sul volto, mentre lanciava in aria il salmone che stava tenendo per la coda. Fece scattare la lama del suo coltello, affondandola nell’animale, ne tagliò le estremità e scintillanti scaglie volarono tutt’intorno.

Ben ordinati filetti rosa precipitarono sul tagliere, mentre l’uomo, che brillava di luce propria, con dei rapidi affondi, spingeva i resti, facendo precipitare gli scarti in una pattumiera.

Takeshi ingoiò una risatina, guardando di sottecchi il genitore. Con una mano muoveva abilmente l’archetto, facendo fremere le corde del violino, che teneva sulla spalla, dando vita ad una melanconica melodia. Il suono si diffondeva tutt’intorno, coprendo lo sfrigolare del fuoco e lo sciabordio delle onde dietro degli alti scogli neri.

“ _Iiiih_. Devo dire che è davvero imbarazzante, non mi aspettavo tutti questi occhi addosso” ammise Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera gli spostò la sedia di paglia e gliela indicò con l’altra mano, con espressione affabile.

“Accomodatevi, Decimo” soffiò con voce seducente.

Sawada arrossì, avvertendo un brivido di piacere scendere lungo la sua schiena.

Gokudera lo lasciò accomodare e rimise la sedia al suo posto, davanti al tavolo, prendendo posto dirimpetto, nascondendo l’espressione imbarazzata.

“Non mi aspettavo Yamamamoto tuttofare. Cameriere, musicista, organizzatore…”. Enumerò Tsuna.

Gokudera serrò le labbra, mentre il battito cardiaco gli accelerava.

“Avreste preferito lo facessi io? So che non ci si aspetta di meno da una perfetta tempesta, ed io per voi sarei pronto a diventarlo”.

Tsuna negò con la testa, guardò Hayato che gli porgeva la mano e la prese nella propria.

“N-no… Mi hai invitato… Cioè, ecco, sotto un’altra ottica.

Tu per me sei di più di una semplice tempesta. Non che ci abbia capito ancora molto di mafia e fiamme” esalò.

Innumerevoli pugnali volteggiavano roteando intorno a Tsuyoshi, verdure e uova venivano affettate o assumevano forme fantasiose. L’uomo era intento a creare delle coppette colme di caviale.

Takeshi rese la musica più delicata, sfumata, per non coprire le loro parole.

“Che questo mare mi sia testimone, io desidero donarvi il mio amore. Voi lo accettereste?” chiese Hayato, guardando Tsunayoshi negli occhi.

“ _Que_ -questo… Gokudera-kun… è… inaspettato… bellissimo…” farfugliò Sawada.

Takeshi guardò Hayato e mosse gli occhi, invitandolo.

Hayato si sporse, poggiandosi al tavolinetto e posò le sue labbra su quelle di Tsuna.

Sawada mugolò, socchiuse le labbra e ricambiò al bacio, mugolando di piacere, dimenando i piedi sotto al tavolo.

Hayato si staccò, completamente rosso in volto, respirando forte.

“Mi piacerebbe essere il tuo fidanzato” ammise Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera si tenne al tavolo per non cadere a terra.

“Ad una condizione, però… Facciamo organizzare a Takeshi anche i prossimi appuntamenti. Ci sa fare con le cose romantiche, perché qualcosa mi dice che questa è una sua idea” scherzò Sawada.

Hayato rise.

“Sì, non ha capito qualcosa. Questo lo fanno le piogge, non le tempeste” ammise.

“ _Eheh_ ” ridacchiò piano Takeshi.

Tsuyoshi, intento a preparare il ramen, sospirò.

< Mio figlio è direttamente un consulente matrimoniale > pensò.


	8. Complessi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicato a G.  
> Partecipa al KHR WEEK 2019.  
> Prompt: Day 7 || Mist.

Complessi

Tsunayoshi era in piedi davanti al suo armadio, guardava il proprio riflesso nell’ampio specchio, le ossa che s’intravedevano all’altezza del petto, i fianchi e le spalle sottili, le braccia e le gambe allungate ed il viso affilato. Si passò le mani sulle spalle e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castani dalle ciocche larghe tre dita, che si muovevano come una criniera sul suo capo.

“Ancora a farti complessi, Tsunayoshi-kun?” si sentì domandare.

Trasalì e si voltò di scatto.

“Kufufufu” ridacchiò Mukuro, seduto sul davanzale della sua finestra, intento a fissarlo.

“Iiiih. Mukuro! Ti sembra modo di entrare in casa della gente?!” strillò Tsunayoshi. Recuperò una maglietta e se la mise davanti, ondeggiandola, tremando leggermente.

Mukuro si sporse in avanti.

“Continui a rimandare i momenti d’intimità col tuo fidanzato a causa del tuo fisico? Sai, non credo che Gokudera-chan condividerebbe le tue preoccupazioni.

“Lo so che lui non mi vede brutto e mingherlino. Vorrei proprio sapere come sono ai suoi occhi” mormorò Tsunayoshi, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

< Mi sento come un imbroglione. Come se fino ad ora lo avessi ingannato con una falsa immagine di me. Che un giorno scoprirà come sono in realtà e, deluso, se ne andrà.

Ho così paura di perdere il suo amore > pensò Sawada rabbrividendo.

Mukuro saltò all’interno della stanza, proponendo: “Kufufufu. Potrei possederlo durante la vostra prima volta. Così non potrebbe giudicarti”.

“Questo è più imbarazzante, non meno! Non voglio un terzo incomodo in quei momenti!” strillò Tsuna, con gli occhi liquidi, serrando i pugni.

Mukuro gli girò intorno, fissandolo intensamente.

“Potrei usare le mie illusioni su di te. Renderti più forte, muscoloso, meno gracilino.

Magari affascinante. Anche se, di mio, non ne vedo l’utilità. Ai nostri occhi sei già perfetto” mormorò lascivo.

“Mukuro, puoi entrare nei sogni della gente?” chiese Sawada, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

“Preferisco gl’incubi, ma come nebbia dovrei riuscire” mormorò Mukuro. Il suo occhio rosso brillò intensamente. “C’è poco che io non possa fare. Le dee ed i demoni sono dalla mia parte”. Aggiunse, rendendo più roco e serio il tono.

“Puoi rendermi come mi vede Gokudera-kun? Voglio potermi vedere per una volta attraverso i suoi occhi” gemette Tsunayoshi.

< Ho il terrore che quello che vedrò mi farà correre via in lacrime. Però devo affrontarlo!

Se fosse così diverso da me, potrei chiedere davvero a Mukuro di rendermi più simile a quello con le sue illusioni… anche in quei momenti > rifletté.

“Chiudi gli occhi” disse Mukuro, Tsuna obbedì, mentre la nebbia lo avvolgeva. Tossì un paio di volte, sentendo dei pizzicori sulla pelle, e, man mano che le fiamme si diradavano, riaprì gli occhi.

Lanciò un grido guardandosi allo specchio.

Il suo fisico era rimasto invariato, i suoi occhi erano leggermente più scuri, i capelli due dita più lunghi ed i boxer decisamente più larghi.

“Sono uguale!” strepitò Tsunayoshi.

“Non mi aspettavo niente di meno da Gokudera. Sì che io avrei aggiunto almeno qualche dettaglio qui e lì. Ad esempio mi sono sempre chiesto come staresti con la placca di Natsu sulla fronte” scherzò Mukuro.

Tsunayoshi scoppiò a ridere.

“Allora mi vedi un impacciato imbranato! Ti ho scoperto Gokudera-kun!” strepitò.

< Ti amo > pensò.


	9. Renegades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic su: X Ambassadors - Renegades (Lyric Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8j741TUIET0.  
> Partecipa al KHR WEEK 2019.  
> Prompt: day 8 || earth

Renegades

Enma indietreggiò, tremando, stringeva un capello al petto e teneva il capo incassato tra le spalle, i capelli rossi scompigliati lasciavano scoperto il suo volto coperto di graffi e cerotti.

“N-non voglio… venire con voi…” gemette.

La tempesta del Nono lo spingeva verso la macchina, al cui interno c’erano degli uomini con degli occhiali da soli neri.

La pioggia del nono boss dei Vongola gli puntò contro una pistola.

“I tuoi guardiani sono d’accordo. Salta su” sibilò.

“Non ti faremo niente. Vogliamo solo aiutarti a diventare Decimo boss dei Simon e stipulare una pace” disse la tempesta. Il suo viso era deformato da un ghigno storto.

Enma tirò su con il naso, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

“I-io…” biascicò.

< Vorrei scappare, ma non posso. Mi sparerebbero! _Iiiiih_ , ho _pauraaaa_!” >. Singhiozzò con forza, tremando più forte. “Non voglio” piagnucolò.

La pioggia caricò la pistola e la piccola terra strillò, chiudendo gli occhi. Si udì il colpo di pistola, Enma sgranò gli occhi e si trovò davanti Skull.

L’arcobaleno stava davanti a lui, in piedi su una moto in miniatura, con braccia e gambe aperte. Il proiettile aveva trapassato la sua tuta da motociclista.

“SKULLL!” sbraitò Enma.

Skull si estrasse il proiettile dal petto, sporcandosi i guanti di sangue.

“Non vi conviene litigare con me” li minacciò.

“Andiamo via” disse la tempesta. Salì rapidamente sulla macchina, seguito dalla pioggia che sputò a terra, la canna della pistola ancora fumante.

Enma dovette saltare di lato per evitare la limousine, andata indietro a tutta velocità; si rialzò dolorante vedendo il mezzo che faceva inversione ad u e si allontanava sgommando.

“Mi hai salvato?” esalò il ragazzino, passandosi la mano sotto al naso.

“Non potrò farlo sempre, ma posso insegnarti a proteggerti. Scoprirai come fa Reborn ad essere il miglior tutor del mondo” disse Skull. La luce del sole si rifletteva nel vetro del suo casco. Premette un pulsante e la sua motocicletta divenne due volte più grande, ma sempre più piccola di una normale.

“Salta a bordo” ordinò.

Enma obbedì tremando, si sedette dietro Skull, l’arcobaleno stava in piedi sulla punta e gli lasciò il resto dello spazio per accomodarsi. Skull gli sistemò un casco gemello del suo sulla testa.

Enma si strinse ai fianchi del bambino e questo mise in moto, a tutta velocità, il Simon strillò, mentre il vento gli sferzava il corpo, coperto solo da una magliettina e dei pantaloncini corti.

“ _Hey, hey, hey_!” cantò Skull. Scalò una montagna e si lanciò in volo nell’autostrada, sfrecciando come una saetta tra le macchine. “Ho detto: _hey, hey, hey_!”.

Enma cercò di strillare, ma la voce gli uscì strozzata, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

< Come fai? Lui sembra sempre avere paura di tutto, ma in questo momento… Sembra essere nel suo habitat. Come se questa moto fosse un altro mondo > pensò.

“Living like a we’re renegades!” cantò Skull a squarciagola.

Enma lo ascoltò continuare a cantare, il ritornello gli risuonava in testa.

“Renegades! Renegades!”. Iniziò a cantare a sua volta, rosso in volto.

< Iniziò ad abituarmi anche io > pensò e gli sfuggì un sorriso.


End file.
